L’amour Inderdit
by Leesh
Summary: (UPDATED!) Lily and James are victims of what some call “Forbidden Love”. Coming from different pasts, each has the duty to fullfill different destinies...apart from each other. Then, Lily begins finding letters - from a mysterious person, and past...
1. Prologue

****

A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, I am writing two fictions at one time. This idea came to me after my friend told me to write a novel out of it (with my own characters, plot, etc.), after it came to her in a dream. However, just as I wrote all my character sketches, plot lines, etc. I decided "what the hell! Lily and James fiction ALL THE WAY!!" Hopefully I'll have a good response to this fic, as I am so hyped up about it. I just couldn't bear to wait until I finished my other fic _In This World_. For those of you who are reading this fic, as well as my other one, know that I will not abandon either of them. I am going to try my absolute hardest to get a chapter of each story out every week. I may even do more, if I have the time. However, if I am not receiving much attention to one of the stories, but quite a bit to the other, I may decide to concentrate on the one receiving the feedback, until it is completed, then finishing the other one. How does this sound to you? Ahhk, I am SO excited. This Lily and James fiction IS different from a lot of them out there, so please - sit back, read - and most importantly, enjoy!

As well, if anyone would like notifications of chapter updates, leave your e-mail address in a review, and I will notify you of updates!

****

Summary: Lily and James are victims of what some call "Forbidden Love". Coming from different pasts, each has the duty to fullfill different destinies...apart from each other. Then, Lily begins finding letters - from a mysterious person, and past...

****

Disclaimer: Characters recognisable to readers do not belong to me. The idea for the ORIGINAL version of this story came from my friend, who I give credit to... Right now she's getting all excited that I'm writing this. The idea for the Lily and James version, c'est MOI! Everything else, i.e. Characters, Hogwarts, etc., belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. MOI'Z! My heart belongs to you! haha

**__**

L'armour Inderdit

By: Leesh

**_Prologue_**

Lily sat by the dying fire, as warm tears slowly streamed down her face. It was late. By the moon, it looked to be about one o'clock in the morning. She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. her heart ached with the need for her beloved Pierre. _Today_, she though. _Today he left me... oh how I need him so! _Lifting herself shakily off of the chair, Lily exited her parents small, sod house and walked through the streets of Squire. She could hear the town drunks, and was risking being killed...or worse. But Lily felt no fear; her body in shock, her heart splitting in two. Slowly, making her way to the outskirts of town, she walked towards the ridge in which her and Pierre spent many days together. She sat against the tree overlooking the beautiful waters which splashed against the cliffs of Great Britannia. Sighing, she remembered the ghastly day which took him away... perhaps forever...

**__**

*Flashback*

Lily hummed as she walked towards the grand castle in which the Lord of Squire

resided, cousin to King James. Lord Jacob was a kind man - to most, however, not nice enough as Lily was soon to discover. Wrapping her cloak tightly around her, shielding her face from view, she made her way to the back of the castle, to where the kitchens were located. Rapping thrice on the wooden door, she waited until Sienoa, the head cook of the castle opened the door, gaining her entrance to the castle. Lily thanked her, and gave her a loaf of bread and a slice of cheese (which was a treat for Sienoa) in payment. 

Discarding her ratty cloak, Lily tip-toed through the passages of the castle, to the chamber in which Pierre dwelled. Almost as if he saw her coming, he opened the door just as she got there, and pulled her inside. He looked into her dark brown eyes, before gently kissing her with all his love and passion. It was there that they found them...

The door burst open, and in came six knights, and Lord Jacob himself. He looked upon Pierre, who had his beloved Lily pressed up against a wall. He could see their lips were red and swollen, and their faces flushed, Lily's chest heaving in the excitement of the kiss. Jacob looked upon his son with disgust. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he bellowed. "A common peasant girl! Who do you think I am!? Do you think I would **ever** allow you to fraternise with such common dirt?" he spat angrily at his son. Lily's eyes filled with tears as she heard his words of hatred. He motioned toward two of the knights who then seized Pierre and wretched him away from Lily. Pierre fought back.

"Let me go! Father, let me go! Why does it matter to you who I love? Who I marry? It should matter not! Nothing in thy life has ever mattered to you! LET ME GO!" Pierre was seething with anger at his father. No matter how hard he tried, he could not escape from the strong grip which held him in place. 

Jacob looked at Pierre with disgust. "You are no longer my son," he whispered. "You've betrayed me, and now you must pay the consequences. You are banished." With those last words, Jacob left the chamber, knights and Pierre who was therefore imprisoned, followed. Lily tried to run after Pierre, but was held back by a knight. She could hear Pierre calling out to her.

"Do not fear, my love. I vow to thee I will write, I will find thou somehow! Remember, I will always love thee... Remember..."

****

*End of Flashback*

Lily once again had tears running down her face. She gently placed her fingers upon her lips, remembering their last kiss they shared. She could feel his touch, his breath, and could smell the faint smell of pine which brushed the roots of his hair. Oh, she needed him; she needed him so bad! _"Do not fear, my love. I vow to thee I will write, I will find thou somehow! Remember, I will always love thee... Remember..."_

"I'll wait for you, mon amour... I'll wait until the day we can be together! I'll wait..." her voice trailed off into the night as she fell asleep against the tree, pain still etched in her heart, but knowledge that somehow Pierre and her would be together... somehow...

*

Years past, and never did Lily receive a letter from her beloved. She feared the worst... And after ten years of no word, Lily died of a broken heart... On her grave it read:

_With a broken heart, _

Thou doeseth rest

Though her and her lover rest far apart

They were in love, nevertheless...

*

****

A/N: How was that? I'm going to try to have chapter one up in a couple of hours. You guys have NO CLUE how excited I am about this. I haven't started chapter one, but it shouldn't take me too long to write. It's going to be Lily and James, and the setting is going to be Christmas, seventh year. Lily and James will just be starting to date, but *sings* Love is in the airrrrrr.... lol. Anyways, can I PLEASE get some reviews for this chapter? I'll love you FOREVER!!! Thanks, and be sure to check out my other story!

-Leesh


	2. The Beginning of it All

****

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is chapter one of **_L'amour Inderdit_**. Please review? I didn't get any reviews for my prologue *tear*. Anyways, here's an author's note (if you read the first one, you don't have to read it again - it's just the same thing).

Yes, I am writing two fictions at one time. This idea came to me after my friend told me to write a novel out of it (with my own characters, plot, etc.), after it came to her in a dream. However, just as I wrote all my character sketches, plot lines, etc. I decided "what the hell! Lily and James fiction ALL THE WAY!!" Hopefully I'll have a good response to this fic, as I am so hyped up about it. I just couldn't bear to wait until I finished my other fic **_In This World._** For those of you who are reading this fic, as well as my other one, know that I will not abandon either of them. I am going to try my absolute hardest to get a chapter of each story out every week. I may even do more, if I have the time. However, if I am not receiving much attention to one of the stories, but quite a bit to the other, I may decide to concentrate on the one receiving the feedback, until it is completed, then finishing the other one. How does this sound to you? Ahhk, I am SO excited. This Lily and James fiction IS different from a lot of them out there, so please - sit back, read - and most importantly, enjoy!

As well, if anyone would like notifications of chapter updates, leave your e-mail address in a review, and I will notify you of updates!

****

Summary: Lily and James are victims of what some call "Forbidden Love". Coming from different pasts, each has the duty to fulfil different destinies...apart from each other. Then, Lily begins finding letters - from a mysterious person, and past...

****

Disclaimer: Characters recognisable to readers do not belong to me. The idea for the ORIGINAL version of this story came from my friend, who I give credit to... Right now she's getting all excited that I'm writing this. The idea for the Lily and James version, c'est MOI! Everything else, i.e. Characters, Hogwarts, etc., belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. MOI'Z! My heart belongs to you! haha.

I'm not writing anymore disclaimers after that on so there you go! Please don't sue!)

**__**

L'Amour Interdit

By: Leesh

**__**

Chapter One: The Beginning of it All

Lily Evans and James Potter sat by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. They were laughing amongst themselves, discussing how a mere year ago, Lily "hated" James. James of course, didn't buy it, and chased Lily around since forth year, trying his absolute hardest to get Lily to go out with him. Lily finally agreed after she saw he had "deflated his big head" in seventh year, and deciding she might as well give him a chance. Once Lily truly got to know him, she realised that James was really a kind and caring man, with a big heart... however, the child in him was quite obvious. 

The portrait opened, and in strolled Sirius Black. He looked around the Common Room and surveyed the scene in front of him:

Lily laying on the couch with James, her head resting on his chest, while James was kissing her lightly on the neck. Lily's fiery red hair (which matched her temper as Sirius had been so_ lucky_ to see), clashed horribly with James' own raven black hair. 

Sirius walked over to the couch, tapped James on the shoulder and cleared his throat. "Ahem," Sirius started, and the two sprang apart in shock. Lily looked at Sirius in startled horror, which caused him to laugh, and Lily to begin biting his head off. 

"Sirius, you prat! You scared the shit out of us! Can I _never_ get any peace around here!?"

James sat behind her sniggering, his arm around her waist. It was that exact temper which made him fall in love with her. For three years straight, he tormented and played prank after prank on Lily Evans just to see her lose her temper. Some called her temper scary, while some guys, like James, found it sexy. Lily looked at James once she realised he was laughing at her. 

"You! You - you..." James looked at her and smiled innocently.

"Me what, baby?" 

"Ughhhh...just you!" said Lily, irritated first by Sirius, and now by James. Although, she could see the hilarity of the situation. 

"Ahem," Sirius once again cleared his throat. "Chloe, Peter, Eddy and I are all going to Hogsmeade. We wondered if you two lovebirds wanted to come?"

James looked at Lily and they both mentally agreed on going. After getting their cloaks, Lily and James met Chloe, Peter and Eddy in the Entrance Hall, Sirius skipping ahed of them. 

*

Lily and Chloe were leading the group to Hogsmeade, talking animatedly about the Christmas Holidays. It was Christmas Eve, and holidays started three days ago. Unfortunately, Remus was unable to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, and instead had to go home to visit his sick mother (who was, by the way, ill). The boys, on the other hand were engaged in a heavy conversation about yes, you guessed it - Quidditch. As they entered the village of Hogsmeade, the two groups became one, and they immediately headed towards the Three Broomsticks. Sitting in a booth towards the back of the bar, they ordered six Butterbeers. The silence which had engrossed the group as they took their first sip of the soothing warm beverage, was interrupted by Sirius.

"So everyone, what's up?" he asked, a cheeky grin on his face. 

"Uhmmm, the sky?" responded Chloe, uncertainly. She knew he had something up his sleeve and approached with caution.

"Uranus!" James exclaimed. Sirius opened his mouth in shock.

"That was **my** line, you meanie!" Peter, Lily and Chloe all rolled their eyes at the childish jokes. The **first** time was funny...

The group of friends sat around the table talking for about an hour, before they decided it best to head back to Hogwarts. Tomorrow promised to be a long day, with it being Christmas and all, and they wanted to try to get as much sleep as possible. Eddy and Chloe walked ahead of the group, Eddy's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Lily thought they looked adorable together. Eddy with his blonde hair, brown eyes, and Chloe with honey coloured hair, adorned with blue eyes. _Absolutely perfect,_ she thought, looking up at James, who had his arm wrapped around her waist. Lily smiled inwardly, and leaned on James the rest of the way back to Gryffindor Tower, where they kissed each other goodnight, each heading up to their respective dormitories. 

*

Lily woke up to Sirius bounding excitedly around the girls dormitory. She moaned as he jumped on her bed yelling happily "It's Christmas, Lily! Wake up so we can open PRESENTS!" Lily looked over at Chloe's bed and discovered she wasn't there. Moaning, she told Sirius she would be down in a minute, after she brushed her hair. 

"By the way, Sirius, how did you get in here," Lily asked puzzled. There had been a spell placed on the girls' staircase, and Sirius shouldn't have been able to get in her dorm.

"I have my ways," he responded, mystery in his voice.

*

James looked up as he saw Lily walk down the stairs leading from the girls' dormitory, his heart swelling. Everytime she walked into a room, she brightened the mood. Getting up, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Happy Christmas," he smiled and sat her down beside him, as she wished everyone a Happy Christmas, earning many in return. 

Presents were unwrapped with eager anticipation, and everyone thanked one another for their wonderful presents. Lily had received a large amount of books and candy, all meaning a great deal to her. However, nothing surpassed what she go from James. A necklace and bracelet which had a piece missing from each. James pointed out that once Lily realised who her true love was, the missing piece would appear attached to her set, and she would then give the pieces to her love, and they would forever be connected, no matter what. Lily had tears in her eyes as he explained, and thanked him heartily. 

James received an engraved watch from Lily, the outer edges reading _LE + JP_, as well as a gift certificate from Zonko's, which he was absolutely estatic about. 

As the group sat around talking, Eddy noticed something outside. Getting up, he walked towards the window in the Common Room, earning weird looks from the others, that is until they all realised what he was looking at and James immediately jumped up. 

And that's when it all started...

*

**A/N: ***Dun, Dun, Dun* So, how was that? Please review and tell me what you honestly think! If you have any questions, please leave it in your review, and I'll respond to you!! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll have the next chapter up next week - maybe even two, depending on how many I get! Happy reading!

-Leesh


	3. The Letter

****

A/N: Hello, everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. There **is** an explanation! About a day after I updated, I got a call from my brother who was getting married, and his wedding was on the 19th, and I basically had 13 days to find a dress, make arrangements at peoples' houses, etc! When I came home about two weeks ago, I was so exhausted, and I still had two missed days of work to catch up on for school. As well, I've been having a lot of problems adjusting to the university level courses that I'm taking at the moment (and I'm only in grade 11), so I've been trying to get my marks up to high averages... I'm all caught up with school now, and I should have another chapter up by next Monday. For those of you reading **_In This World_**, I will have the next chapter up by Saturday at the latest, I promise! I think that's all. Again, I am really sorry! Hopefully I won't be so long at updating anymore... I hope you enjoy this chapter! And uhmmm, hopefully this will be up to all your expectations... especially **Tribal Leader** *hides my ears* AHHHH!

And thanks so much for the Reviews! 

**__**

Tribal Leader-that has got to be the funniest review I have ever received.. haha I was laughing SO hard! I read your story and reviewed to it! It's really good! 

**__**

Smiley-Freak: Lol, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist cutting it there!! muahaha

**__**

*Many of you are wondering what the Prologue has to do with the story... it will all come in due time, my friends... just give it time hehe*

**__**

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my SPECIAL brother, Andrew :D, who I am talking to on the phone right now :D... he is driving in his car down Collins Avenue in Miami, Florida. I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU...

I also dedicate this chapter to my other brother, Anthony-and my new sister-in -law, Suzie... :D

**__**

L'amour Inderdit

By: Leesh

**__**

Chapter Two: The Letter

James immediately walked towards the window, letting the black owl into the Common Room. He watched it anxiously as it flew around his head a few times, before it landed gracefully on the fireplace mantel, opposite him. Sighing, Sirius got up and walked towards the owl, ready to relieve him of the letter in the emerald green envelope. 

"Does that woman ever give up?" he muttered to no one in particular. 

As he got closer, however, the owl took off again, only to land on James' shoulder. Looking at the letter attached to the owl's leg, he said, "It's addressed to me..."

Sirius raised a puzzled eyebrow at him before smirking. "Go on, Prongs, open it." With a wink, he added, "Let's see what that old bat has to say..."

James nodded at him, before removing the carelessly tied letter from the owl's leg. Conciously aware of all his friends eyes on him, James unfolded the letter and silently read to himself. The group waited patiently for a few minutes, watching as James' face contorted to anger and sadness. Turning on his heal, he walked up to his dorm room and deposited the letter on his nightstand. Removing his glasses, he whiped his eyes, ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Calming down after a few minutes, he once again made his way down to the Common Room. 

When he was on the landing of the boy's staircase, he saw Lily approaching the boy's dorm. Smiling sadly to himself he thought, _probably just seeing if I'm alright..._

As if she read his mind, Lily approached him cautiously and said in a caring voice, "James, sweetie, are you okay? You've got us all worried. Sirius said it was his mother who wrote to you. Is everything alright at Sirius' home? Why did she send you a letter, and not Sirius?"

James smiled, _Yup, just what I thought._ "She just wanted to say hi... I'm fine Lily. Why wouldn't I be?" James grimaced at the thought of lying to Lily about the contents of the letter... _It's for the best..._

Lily nodded unsurely, but grabbed his hand and led him down to where the rest of the friends were seated. Everyone looked at him with concern, but thought it was best not to press him about the subject. 

The night wore on, and the circle of friends one by one went up to their respective dormatories, each saying goodnight to one another. At around two in the morning, James and Sirius gave up on their games of Exploding Snap which they had been playing for the past two hours, and decided it was best to go up to bed. As they changed into their sleeping atire, Sirius glanced up at James, who still had a look of pain about him. 

"James, are you okay? I mean, really okay?"

James looked at him for a moment before replying nonchalantly "Yeah, Sirius. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, Prongs. 'Night..."

" 'Night," sighed James. _Just fine..._

*

For the remaining week of Christmas Holidays, the remaining students of Hogwarts were seen having frequent snowball fights on the grounds, catching up on the endless hours of homework the teachers had given them over the holidays, or just lazing around, enjoying the all-around quietness of the school. On January second, however, the peacefullness of the castle was once again broken, as all four houses were once again filled with the student body. 

Lily sat at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, during the Welcoming Feast, rubbing her temples. The noise was getting to be too much. _Please God, HELP ME!_ As if an answer to her prayers, Dumbledore stood up, the usual twinkle in his eyes shining about the Great Hall. The students immediately quieted down. 

"Good evening, students. I would like to take the time to welcome you all back to Hogwarts, after what I trust was a rather enjoyable holiday season?" The students erupted in cheers, in answer to his welcome. "Very good, very good. Now back to business. As many of you know, a very dangerous wizard by the name of Voldemort," Dumbledore paused as a series of gasps erupted around the room. "Yes, anyways, as you know he has been attacking both muggles and magicals alike. This is a time of crisis, in which I would like to stress the importance of co-operation amongst the magical community." He cast a gentle, yet stern look around the room, which was in complete silence. "Co-operation amongst the magical community needs to begin in the schools. That is why Hogwarts will be hosting a number of students from different schools across Europe. Students from these schools will be staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year. They are expected to arrive tomorrow at five o'clock sharp. They will each be sorted into each of the four houses, where they will act as normal Hogwarts students. These students will have been directly or indirectly affected by He known as Voldemort. Please, try to help these students along. They need the support of those in the magical community. If anyone has any problems, please see me or your Heads of House. That is all! Now on with the feast!" Dumbledore clasped his hands together and immediately, the house tables were laden with food, and the Great Hall was filled with chatter and discussion of the upcoming visitors of Hogwarts. 

Chloe and Sirius looked at James and Lily questioningly. "Did you guys know about this?" 

Both the Head Boy and Girl looked away from them... they both knew that they would be ecstatic at the thought of new students in the school, and be angry with the two of them for now telling them. 

"Dumbledore made all the Prefects and us keep it a secret! I swear!" At that, Sirius and Chloe then looked at Remus who was busy shoving Beef and Kidney Steak Pie down his throat, eating as if it was his last meal. He noticed the glares he got from the two and looked up innocently at them. 

"What?" he asked, as little particles of food were seen floating around in his mouth. 

"Ewww! Remus, that's DISGUSTING!" Apparently Remus didn't hear Chloe and went back to eating his precious food. 

*

During breakfast the next day, professors were seen in a frenzy of excitement for the upcoming visitors to the school. Running around, setting up the Great Hall for the feast, organizing room arrangements, and polishing the armour were some of the many tasks set out by the professors as well as Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Unfortunately for the students of Hogwarts not responsible for the upcoming visitors, classes were still running.Chloe, Sirius, Peter and Eddy were trudging up the winding staircases of Hogwarts to the North Tower, and Divination when Sirius suddenly stopped.

"Shit! Tell Trelawney that I forgot something in the dorms. I'll be back in a few minutes!" It took Sirius about five minutes to reach the portrait, where he hurriedly gave the Fat Lady the password and ran to his dorm room. He searched for his extra credit assignment, moving shiefs of paper. Noticing something, Sirius stopped and looked at the parchment in front of him. It had caught his eye... something about it... Picking it up, he read...

**__**

Dearest James **Potter**,

I have received some quite interesting letters from people inside of Hogwarts, telling me of your **lovely** escapades with a "Beautiful Mudblood red-head". _Get over it, **Potter!** You yourself know that you cannot have anything to do with such common filth as that rag, with your high status and importance in society. If your parents were to ever hear of this, they would be dissapointed in you and would most likely disown you, if you were not so important. You're lucky I am going this easy on you! **Get rid of the filthy mudblood and your parents need never know about this.** I have my eye on you, Potter - if you can call yourself a Potter, that is. _

__

You ever so **loving** cousin, 

Remula Black

*

****

A/N: So, how was that? I know it was kind of boring, but it's a chapter which is ESSENTIAL for the plotline. Again, I am SO sorry for not updating in a while! I will start working on the next chapter after I post _In This World_, so probably by next Friday. **_PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! _**I am also looking for reader feedback as to what pranks should be played throughout this story Any suggestions? Let me know! 

Next Chapter:

-Students arrive

-Pranks

-Classes

- Sirius' reaction to the letter...

MUCH MORE!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR **_L'amour Interdit_**

-Leesh


	4. The Mixed

**__**

L'amour interdit

_By: Leesh_

**_Chapter Three: The Mixed_**

Sirius stared at the letter with disgust at his mothers' words. Yes, he expected harsh words like that towards _him, _but never to James. His mother feared his parents; feared what they would do if they ever caught wind of her treating James the way she treated Sirius. As Sirius mulled over the letter, he didn't notice the door open, and someone walking up behind him.

"What are you doing?" said a voice

Sirius spun around and came face-to-face to the owner of the object he was holding. Lost for words, he stuttered. "I came in here... I was looking for my Divination extra-credit assignment... James! How... What? You have to tell her!"

James waved him off and snatched the letter away from him. Giving him a death glare he said in a low voice. "You don't understand. I won't tell her, and neither will you. What you've read will remain in this room and between only us. Got it" Sirius nodded. "Listen, Padfoot," James continued "I'm sorry, but I can't tell her! She wouldn't understand! She'd be afraid... she would run!"

"Ay, mate. I have class." And with that, Sirius left the room, leaving James alone to his thoughts...

*

Lily sighed with triumph and flopped down on the bed in front of her, as she finished laying the last of the flowers in the vase. She was in Gryffindor Tower, setting up an unused girls' dormitory for the guests expected to arrive later that day. According to Dumbledore, the room hadn't been used since the 14th century, when Lord Jacob of Squire had come to power. He, like many muggles, saw Hogwarts as the ruined Canterbury Castle, sending those who were said to have conspired against him to their death at Caneterbury Castle. However, Lord Jacob was unaware that even magicals helped muggles... 

As she sat, mulling over her thoughts, she realized for the past ten minutes she had been starring at the floor... specifically a floorboard which seemed to be somewhat loose. Curious, she stood up and walked towards the board which held her attention. Lily's heart began to pound as she realized she didn't just find a loose floorboard... but that there was something underneathe it. Pulling out her wand, she muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the floorboard began to move upwards. Quickly, without losing concentration on the spell, she dove underneathe the floorboard and picked up the object. Examining it, she realized it was a letter of some sort. 

It was written on parchment as thick and brittle as the bark on a tree. It smelled of ageing pine, yet it was so fresh... A slight draft blew from the window above her head, picking up the scent, driving her senses mad... She could almost imagine being in a large pine forest, overwhelmed by this smell which was driving her thoughts amiss. She was standing in this forest... alone, she believed... A strong breeze surrounded her. She could hear her name being called amongst the trees...

__

"Lily... Lily, come to me..."softly...

And then it stopped. Lily was sitting in the guest dormitory, her hair amiss, her breathing ragged. What happened? she thought. Gasping, she looked at her watch. "A quarter to five?! Shit!" Raising to her feet, she quickly recovered the floor board which was now laying beside her to it's rightful place. She grabbed her wand and the parchment and quickly ran down the stairs and outside to where all of the students were waiting to greet the new guests. Lily ran right into James, who then fell to the ground, bringing Lily down with him.

Out of breath, Lily huffed, "I'm so-so sorry, James! I thought I was going to be late!"

"It's alright, Lily!" James was still a little shocked...

"Ahem... could you two please stand up? I'm sure you can continue with your love-making ceremonies somewhere else, when you're _alone?"_ James glared at Professor Cianchobia. He was the Potions Professor, and needless to say, he was quite an asshole. Lily, who was very red in the face, proceeded to get off of James, and straightened herself out. As she whiped the dirt off her clothes, she could hear a commotion begin behind her.

"Look! Here come the carriages! She, like all the Prefects and Professors were standing up front, and being 5'3, she couldn't see very well. However, those at the back seemed to be giving a very good commentary."

It was only a matter of minutes before the first carriage rolled up right in front of Lily, and out came six students who seemed to be third years. They stared up at Hogwarts in an awed silence. Davey Roothsjaw and Margarot Corntooth, fifth year prefects of Slytherin House rushed forward to greet the six students. They introduced themselves, and led them to the Great Hall, where they would be sorted into their new houses. Twelve carriages in total arrived, and each time prefects of a house would rush forward, greet the students and proceed to lead them to the Great Hall. The students of Hogwarts were ecstatic about the new students, and it wasn't a surprise to Lily that she could hear some boys saying how "hot" one girl was, or how the girls would giggle over a couple of the boys they had seen. As the last group entered the Great Hall, Lily and James proceeded to lead Hogwarts students into the Great Hall, where the students sat at the appropriate house tables. 

Professor McGonagall was found to be placing a stool at the front of the Great Hall; upon it sat a hat. Unrolling a parchment, she announced the first name on the list:

"Alecfort, Amy" A tall, black girl walked forward. Her eyes were a piercing blue; she had a beauty that almost rebounded upon anyone who looked at her, but then the sadness which filled her eyes, masked the true beauty which she held. She sat on the stool and placed the hat upon her head, which took a moment to announce it's decision.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, and Amy was greeted by a loud cheer at the Gryffindor house table. 

The sorting continued on for about a half hour, sorting people like Phillip Pimkerque, into Slytherin, June Kelly into Hufflepuff, and the Syker brother's into Gryffindor. Finally, the last name was called, and Dumbledore stood up. 

"Before I welcome you toHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to introduce you to our Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans, both of whom have prepared a speech for you all today." James and Lily stood up to a cheerful applause and proceeded to the front of the Great Hall. They stood in front of the table the Professor's were seated at, and looked out at all the students.

"Welcome," began James, "to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! This is a time of a shift in the magic world; both good and bad. In these times, it is important to keep ties with others in the magical world, so as to prevent the evil which lurkes in our world. Over the past three years, the Dark Lord has been gaining power, and it is easy to say that nearly everyone in this room, has somehow been affected by his presence. Hogwarts has gratiously opened it's doors to students who have been affected by Voldemort, James broke off as collective gasps echoed around the room. With this, we ask that you treat the new students of Hogwarts with respect, and welcome them into our home. These are your new classmates, and your neighbors for the rest of the year. Now, I would like to turn it over to Lily."

Lily smiled at James before continuing where he left off. "No one here is going to lie to you about Lord Voldemort." Lily ignored the gasps and conintued on, "instead, we are standing up here tonight to let you all know that we are in the darkest times ever seen in our world. It is going to be a tough struggle to beat he we call the Dark Lord. Because of this, many students may have a difficult time with the things going on outside of Hogwarts walls. To help these students, a psychiatrist has been placed within Hogwarts for all students who wish to seek help with any problems they may have. As well, the prefects, teachers and Head Boy and Girl are working together to try to make this year at Hogwarts an enjoyable year to help ease the frustration and fear echoing through our hallways. If anyone has any problems, please feel free to see any of us. We are here to represent and help the students of Hogwarts. Thank you."

An eerie silence echoed the Great Hall. The silence was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. James and Lily looked at each other before cheerfully (as possible) said in unison, "and without furthur ado, Professor Dumbledore!" Cheers and claps echoed throughout the Great Hall, however it was quite clear that some were still going over Lily and James' speech. Dumbledore spoke his usual words of wisdom before clapping his hands together and saying those famous words of "Tuck In" By then, almost everyone snapped out of their reverie and began to dig into the food which was piled on the tables. 

James and Lily made their way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting on either side of Sirius who was happily stuffing his face with mashed potatoes and gravy. Remus, Eddy and Chloe were gaping at Sirius, wide-eyed. "Uh, Sirius..." trailed Remus, "You know, there IS going to be a breakfast tomorrow... You know, pancakes and kippers?

Sirius looked up from his plate full of potatoes. A chorus of "ew's" rang amongst the group of friends as they saw the mixture of potatoes and gravy mashed around his mouth. "You're so fucking sick, Sirius,"laughed Eddy who pushed away his food. "I'm sorry, but I've lost my appetite."

"I haven't!" yelled Sirius and immediately returned to eating his beloved food. 

*

Remus, Lily and James were leading the new transfer students to Gryffindor Tower, making plenty of stops along the way to show them various aspects of the castle, warning them of Peeves the Poltergeist and the moving staircases. The moods of the new students seemed to rise a bit, as Remus and James excitedly told them of Filch the Caretaker, and the pranks which were periodically played on the Slytherins. Lily, of course played no roled in the childish behaviour and continued to give commentary on their surroundings. After an hour of endless wanderings, James and Lily bade goodbye to Remus and the students at the Heads' portrait of Galighy the Great. 

"Pumpkin Pasties," muttered Lily, who walked over to the couch opposite the fireplace, and flopped down. 

"Tired?" asked James, lifting her feet up so he could sit at the end of the couch.

"Mmm, very." A silence overwhelmed the two as Lily lay on the couch, her eyebrows knitted in thought and concentration. Suddenly she looked at James, and in a soft voice began voicing her thoughts. "James, do you think what Hogwarts is doing is right?" Seeing the look of puzzlement on James's face she continued quickly. "I don't mean about welcoming them into Hogwarts and whatnot, because I wholeheartedly agree with that, but we're seperating these students into houses, singling them out... when we're supposed to be promoting keeping ties within Hogwarts and the rest of the magical community... Oh.. I don't know! Nevermind." Lily sighed and proceeded to allow herself to fall into deep concentration again, before James interrupted her thoughts. 

"I know what you're trying to say, Lily. Dumbledore has to have his reasons, right? But I do agree with you... it doesn't make all that much sense..." James trailed off and looked at Lily who was soundly sleeping. Laughing gently, he stood up and carefully picked her up so as not to disturb her, and carried her to her room. Gently, he layed her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Bending down, he kissed her on the forehead and exited her room, before making his way to his own, where he too fell into a deep sleep.

*

Lily awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. The scent of cinnimon wafted through the bathroom doorway, immediately waking her up. Sitting up straight, she realized she was in her clothes of the previous day and mumbled. _No wonder I'm so hot and icky,_ she thought. Stumbling, she walked to her dresser and pulled out her uniform for the day, putting it on her bed. As she heard the shower shut off, she grabbed a towel from her bottom drawer and opening the bathroom door. She walked in completely oblivious to the situation, and began tearing off her shirt and pants. 

"Lily!" called a voice. Lily turned around and faced the person who called her voice. She could feel her whole body turning red as she saw a very _naked_ James Potter looking at her, clearly shocked that she was standing there. 

"Oh, why... Hello James!" said Lily in a high-pitched voice. Lily was taking in his nice form. She had of course seen him topless... but never, should we say, bottomless?

James tried to supress a grin, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Moving closer to her, he whispered into her ear. "I showed you mine, now it's your turn to show me yours."

Lily glared at James and with a temper only red-heads have, screamed at the top of her lungs, "James Potter, get _out!_" James shielded himself from her wrath and laughing, quickly exited the bathroom, allowing Lily to shower, and... cool off?

*

It was the last class of the day, Potions, and Professor Cianchobia was in a particularily nasty mood today. They were to work in partners and brew Veritaserum, the Truth Serum, and have their partners drink it at the next full moon, when it was mature. Lily was paired up with Chloe, on account that she was still quite embarrassed about the morning's events with James. Of course, no one knew about it, or so she thought. 

"So," started Chloe as soon as Cianchobia was out of earshot, and yelling at Shelly West and Adam Grubbly-Plank, "is he... BIG?"

Lily's eyes widened and sent a death glare in James' direction, before looking at Chloe who was trying her absolute hardest not to burst out laughing. Seeing the hilariousness of the situation, Lily started to laugh and replied, "I thought a broom in between the legs would damage him... but it seems as though it did his goods well..." The two girls burst out laughing, and couldn't contain themselves until Cianchobia threatened them with two weeks worth of detention. James, Sirius, Eddy and Remus sent Lily and Chloe a puzzled look which only made them start a new bout of silent laughter. 

*

Dinner was an enjoyable affair for the group of friends, who sat around talking about the day's events... Of course, Lily and James were the targets of endless teasing from the Marauders. As the final course appeared on the table, Lily was about to dig into a chocolate eclair, when she noticed someone looking at her. Turning her face, she saw a boy who she had seen in Transfiguration earlier that day. He had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed lost in the world... so mysterious and troubled. She smiled at him, and immediately, he turned away as he realized she had caught him starring at her. Puzzled, Lily stood up and walked towards the end of the table where he was sitting. He looked up from his plate as he saw her walking towards him and blushed. 

"Hello," Llily smiled, "my name is Lily."

"Hi, I'm Pierre..."

"Aren't you in Transfiguration with me? You sit by the window?"

"Yeah, I am..." he trailed off and looked at his food once again. 

"Pierre, would you like to sit with us? I don't think you really want to sit with all of the first years," said Lily, laughing.

"Sure!" Pierre stood up happily and Lily lead him towards the Marauders and introduced them all to Pierre. All smiled, and Lily moved over so Pierre could sit in between her and Chloe. 

"So," said James "what school did you go to?" 

"Durmstrang," replied Pierre, "and I hated it." 

*

Lily walked into her dorm room late that night, as she had become accustomed to in her seventh year. Homework loads were enormous, and it was often that she didn't ge tto be until around one in the morning. Realizing that tonight the House-Elves would be doing laundry, she put all of her dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom. Picking up her pants from the previous day, she checked the pockets and realized that there was something in her pocket. Taking out a piece of parchment which was carfully folded, memories of the previous day flooded her mind. Excitedly, she opened the parchment and began to read the letter...

*

**__**

A/N: Omg, I am so sorry, everyone! I realy have no excuse for my ignorance in updating. The excuse that exams were in full swing is used up... lol, they were done three weeks ago. I FAILED MATH!! A word to the wise-do your work if you expect to pass!!! I was so used to swinging by and never doing my homework, yet accomplishing grades of A's and B's, then POOF! I get into grade 11 and alas, my high marks plummet because of not doing homework.

I've been accepted on a government program in which only 600 students in all of Canada are chosen! Yay! Go me... I'll be gone from March 27-April 3, and won't be updating from March 22-April 10th, probably... but I am on March break before those times, so I may update two or three chapters. I am working hard to update weekly or every two weeks. I WILL keep this going, I promise! And it's a promise I will keep. 

**__**

Just so you know, this chapter is 2925 words long to make up for my ignorance (not including authors note!!!). Again, I am truly sorry!

I have livejournal if anyone wants to check it out! **_feel free to leave me a comment! You can see my craziness!_**

Expect an update by mid-the end of this week! Keep a look out! I hope everything is well with everyone!

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome too! I just want to know that enough people are reading this and want me to continue on with it! thanks...

-leesh


	5. Alessandra

**_L'amour_****_ Interdit_**

_By: Leesh_

**_Chapter Three: Alessandra _**

Excitedly, Lily opened the parchment and began to read the letter…

_My Dearest Lillian,_

_I am sorry, my love that I was unable to write to you sooner. You must understand my situation: My father has sent me to a castle to be prisoner. He says I am disowned. I will write you again soon, my love. I promise. We will one day be together again…_

_Love, _

_Pierre_

Lily stared at the letter, puzzled. Surely, this couldn't be from Pierre? The one she had met only earlier that night? Why would he be writing to her? _What is going on?_ Were Lily's last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep…

Lily quickly ran through the winding corridors and moving staircases of Hogwarts. She had to get downstairs to see Pierre; to talk to him about the letter. Entering the Great Hall, she spotted him laughing with James, Sirius and Remus. Walking over to where they were seated, Lily sat beside Pierre, saying good morning to everyone.

"Pierre," she said, "what's this about?" she asked, handing him the letter she had found the previous day.

Pierre read it, his eyebrow arching in curiosity. Finishing the letter, he looked at Lily and replied, "I don't know, Lily. This isn't from me…" Lily nodded, grabbed a piece of toast, and eagerly joined their conversation. She decided she would worry about the letter later…

The week passed quickly; the new Hogwarts students adjusted quite well to the new environment. They had quickly become accustomed to the Marauders pranks on the Slytherins, which seemed to brighten the mood of the students. This came as an exception, however, to one Gryffindor girl who had transferred to Hogwarts from Quelsfy Institute of Magical Learning, located in Australia. Her name was Alessandra, and she came to Hogwarts as a seventh year. She had a stunning beauty that seemed to be destroyed by a look of pain in her eyes. She had no friends, it seemed, as she was always found to be alone in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. During classes, she quietly sat at the back where no one could notice her. Alessandra, it seemed, didn't want to be noticed. It was almost as if she wanted to be forgotten… Lily, however, noticed her and wasn't about to let anyone forget her.

Alessandra was sitting at the back of Transfiguration class, as per usual. The bell signaling the end of class had rung. She had her head down and was quietly putting her textbook, _Advanced Transfiguration for the Magically Impaired,_ into her book bag when Lily approaching her.

"Hello, my name is Lily. You're Alessandra, right?"

Alessandra stiffened suddenly, before replying with a sharp tongue. "Yes. What's it to you?" Lily stared at Alessandra in shock before she was pushed slightly as Alessandra swiftly moved out of the classroom.

Chloe and Eddy were sitting at the base of the oak tree by the lake, deep in conversation. When they saw Lily walking down the grounds with a puzzled and stunned look on her face, they called out to her.

"Lily!" Chloe called. Her soft blonde hair was caught in a wind as she stood up, trying to get Lily's attention.

Lily looked in the direction of Chloe's voice and smiled. "Hey," she said when she had reached the oak tree.

"What's up?" asked Chloe.

"You know that girl in our dorm? Alessandra?" Lily continued when Chloe nodded. "I tried to talk to her after Transfiguration today, and she became very cold towards me. Do you know anything about her?"

Chloe shook her head no, while Eddy looked puzzled. "What did you say her last name was?" he asked quietly.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to remember. "Disalgio, I believe. Why? Do you know her?" Eddy's face had a look of shock on it before he quickly shook it away, replying that he had never heard of her before. He just hoped that none of the girls had caught it…

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later. Oh! And Chloe, remember our plans for tonight," Lily winked before turning around and heading back up towards the castle.

Lily and James walked into the prefects' meeting room, calling order as they did so.

"Good evening everyone. We have been asked by Professor Dumbledore to plan a Spring Ball in honour of our guests. As Hogwarts has not had a ball since the Triwizard Tournament was put to an end, we would like to make this one exceptionally great! For the next week, we ask that prefects come up with some ideas for the impending occasion and have them prepared to present at our next meeting, which will be held on Tuesday of next week." An excited whisper arose throughout the meeting hall after James' announcement.

Lily cleared her throat for order. "Now we have some other things to discuss in this meeting. There have been more deaths as a result of recent attacks. Madame Louise Perfonne is the psychiatrist who has been asked to counsel students who need someone to talk to. She has been here a week, and yet no one has approached her. We ask that you put up notices in your house common room, in case some students have forgotten. Please make sure that they are aware they have complete confidentiality. This counseling is available to all students attending Hogwarts. Are there any questions?" When no one put up their hand, Lily and James dismissed the meeting and headed up to their own common room.

It was twelve o'clock. Lily and James were patrolling separate corridors. It was impossible to catch any students up after curfew, without splitting up to cover all of Hogwarts. Presently on the third floor corridor, Lily heard a soft whimper coming from an area in front of her. Worried, she sped up, only to find a figure lying on the cold stone floor. Her hair was covering her face, but Lily knew she was crying, and quietly approached the girl who looked up as she heard Lily approach. Lily recognized the tearstained face of Alessandra and cautiously approached her.

"Alessandra, are you okay?"

Alessandra quickly wiped the tears off her face and gave Lily a cold stare, which Lily returned with warmth. It was that that made Alessandra break down again and hold a letter up to Lily…

**A/N:** I have no excuse as to why this is 2 months late. I think this chapter sucks, but I had to put something out. I hope you guys like it… I have had many reviewers ask who Eddy is. He is Chloe's boyfriend and hangs out with the Marauders and Lily. The whole thing surrounding Pierre and Lily is a major plotline, so you will just have to read to understand :P.

Thank you to the following people:

**Optical Illusions**

**V**- haha thank you for your encouragement. It meant a lot to me.

**Swimnangel**** 83**

**Rowan the Green Eyed Cat**

**EvanescentLife**– I thope that answered your question about Eddy.

**Kelliethehottie******

**Shay**

**Sara**

**Bridget** – haha… see my author's note ;). It's not too fluffly, is it? I didn't put any LJ action in this one whistles

**She Devil**

Thank you all for your encouragement. It meant a lot. Keep your eyes open for my next update. No promises, however I will **TRY** for the 26th.

Review, Please!!!!!!!!!!

-Leesh


	6. Eh?

**A/N:** I didn't receive any reviews for my last chapter, so either no one read it, or it just plain sucked oo… I would really appreciate reviews of any kind: encouragement or even flames. They keep me writing, and I know what my readers want! Enjoy, and please review.

**_L'amour interdit _**

_By: Leesh_

**_Chapter Five: Eh?_**

Lily looked from the sobbing Alessandra, to the letter the girl held in her hands, not knowing if she should read the letter.

"Read it," Alessandra sobbed.

However, Lily was spared reading the letter as she heard footsteps approach the two girls. Looking up, Lily saw a light, and the built figure of her boyfriend.

"James!" she called. James ran to Lily and Alessandra, and was about to ask what happened when Lily held her hand up and began to speak. "I need you to go get Professor Dumbledore. Take this letter to him. I don't know what's in it, but it is best that he reads it."

James looked down at the crying girl who was now in Lily's arms, before nodding and running quickly to Professor Dumbledore's office.

* * *

James was in the Gryffindor Common Room talking with his best friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They had been best friends since the train ride to Hogwarts in first year, when they all discovered they shared a common interest: wrecking havoc on the surrounding world. They called themselves The Marauders, since they were known to prowl the many passageways of Hogwarts, stalking Slytherins, whom they constantly tortured with their pranks.

There was one Slytherin in particular who James and the rest of the Marauders enjoyed to torture. His hooked nose and black, greasy hair made him the perfect target for their torment. Severus Snape was a seventh year like them. He came from a pureblood family, who shared the idea that no witch or wizard should marry outside of the magical community, and that muggleborns should not be permitted entrance into magical studies.

Severus had always been a loner, from his first year at Hogwarts, when he buried himself into Dark Arts studies. It was no surprise that many students at Hogwarts were _frightened_ of Severus, who knew more about the Dark Arts than seventh year NEWT students. His vast knowledge in the subject placed him the top of the class every year, which of course angered James Potter.

The Marauders began torturing Snape or _Snivellus_ as they preferred to call him, in their first year when Snape asked Kelly Wallace out. Kelly was a Gryffindor and belonged to a well known wizarding family. She was a quiet girl, who was often found reading or talking quietly with her friends. When Snape asked her out, she politely turned him down; however, James Potter who had been looking for a reason to torment Snape saw this as the perfect opportunity. Thus, the constant bickering, torture and pranks began on Severus Snape.

Now, don't get your dear old author wrong. Severus Snape wasn't an innocent victim of the Marauders pranks. James wasn't the first to make a move against Snape… oh no… it all started back in elementary school when James and Severus were seven years old. You see, James wasn't all that "cool" in elementary school. Oh no. In fact, Severus was the cool one, and James was the subject to constant torture…

_It was the first week of grade two. James was swinging on the monkey bars in the warm breeze of the afternoon. He was hoping that when he came back to school this year, things would be different; that Snape would leave him alone, and let him play in the sand box alone like he preferred. Unfortunately, his hopes were diminished when he heard a snotty voice behind him. Turning around, James came face-to-face with Severus and his cronies. _

_"Hello, Pot-head. I see you've fixed your glasses," Snape sneered. James grimaced as he thought of that day in July when Snape crushed his glasses with his foot. James turned around, deciding to ignore Snape._

_"Don't you turn your back on me Potter! I'm talking to you!" James continued to ignore Snape. This unfortunately was a bad move, he later realized, as he felt a hand push his back. James was lying on the ground, his arm beneath his body. He realized it was broken and began to cry…_

James grimaced as he remembered that day. He had cried for hours when he got home with a pink cast. The next day, when he returned to school, was even worse for James…

_"Oh, look! It's Pot-head with a _pink_ cast!" Snape pointed, laughing at James who had his head down, as he walked past._

_Stopping at the doors, he waited for the bell to ring, signaling that he was allowed inside. Unfortunately for James, Snape followed him._

_"Hey, Potter, I'm just wondering how you're going to wash yourself with that cast on you."_

_James looked up at him, questioningly. "What?"_

_"Because you're going to need it when I'm through with you!"___

_In a matter of moments, James was stuck in the garbage can that had previously been beside him. After struggling for a while, James was finally able to get himself out of the garbage, where he then proceeded to class…_

"James! James!" James was brought back to reality by Remus who was currently waving a hand in front of his face, calling his name. "James, are you okay? You're off in your own little world…"

James stuttered for a moment before replying. "Yeah… Just thinking, you know. About that girl that Lily and I took to Professor Dumbledore's office. She really freaked us out…" James looked into his hands. He hated lying to his friends, however, they knew nothing of his past with Severus, and he had no intention of them ever finding out the truth. As far as they were concerned, James just hated Severus because he belonged to a pureblood family who hated anything non-magical.

"Oh! Mate, I'm sure she'll be fine. Lily said she's just had a rough past, right…?

"Yeah. It was eerie, though…"

Sirius clapped James on the back. "Lily's with her. You can ask her about it later. Let's start planning our next prank, mate!"

Remus looked over at Sirius. "You're so caring, Padfoot!"

Sirius grinned, "I am."

Remus just rolled his eyes at his friends' antics. Remus was the quiet and serious of the group of Marauders. He was studious for many reasons, although he realized that in his future, even if he had 12 NEWTS he would be unable to secure a relatively good job. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He was bit ate age nine on All Hallows Eve, while he was exploring the woods behind his house. Since he was bitten, he was shunned by everyone, even his family. The exception, however, was his father, who risked everything he had to give Remus a normal life.

Willard Lupin was a well known wizard throughout the magical community. He worked as an auror, and in his last three years, he worked against Lord Voldemort. He was killed in Remus' sixth year, when he was captured by a Death Eater during battle, and tortured so much, that his body had literally fallen to pieces.

Willard's life was not in vain, however. He successfully sent Remus to Hogwarts after talking with Professor Dumbledore, who set up monthly precautions for Remus, who escaped to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon. Remus made excuses for his monthly exits, telling James, Sirius and Peter that he was visiting his ill mother. None of them bought it, however, and quickly discovered Remus' illness. It was then that they became animagi to help Remus with his transformations. Remus quickly realized that he had the best friends he could ever ask for.

Remus smiled and rejoined the conversation. Yes, sometimes Sirius could be a conceited little prick, but really, he was a great friend… just sometimes hyper… and rude… and pigheaded… Yes, you get the picture.

Sirius was Hogwarts' star prankster. He used his talents to hide the fact that his life was absolute shit. He left his home at age sixteen and lived with James and his family, as He didn't share the same views as the Black family, who believed that anything non-magical was scum. Sirius was one who believed that _most_ people deserved a chance, and tried to give that to everyone at Hogwarts. The exception, however, came with Severus Snape, who was close family friends of his. He shuddered at the thought.

"Sirius, I don't think your idea will work," piped up a boy with mousy hair.

"Peter, when have my ideas _not_ worked?"

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, Sirius, there was the time when you set Professor Flitwicks' books on fire, when you were supposedly aiming for Malfoy's hat…"

"And there was the time when you almost killed Lily's cat in your dog form," laughed James.

"And the time-"

Remus was prevented from finishing his sentence when Sirius stood up. "Okay, okay! I get it!"

The Marauders erupted into laughter and the whole common room turned to look at them.

"BOO!" yelled Sirius.

Everyone looked at him puzzled.

"Uhmm.. ahhh?" said Suzie, a pretty blonde haired prefect who was sitting by the fire.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, guys! I realize this chapter was boring, but I needed to give some past into the characters. WHEEEEEEEE…..**


End file.
